When she comes back
by GSRbutterfly4-eva19
Summary: Just a story on how I think Sara should come back and how it should be. GSR of course. This is my first fanfic so... R
1. coming back with more than expected

This was it Sara thought to herself

This was it Sara thought to herself. She got out of her car and started to walk towards the Crime Lab. She was back and she was staying for good. She had a new look. She was tan. She was wearing a mini skirt, a tube top, flip flops, a pair of shades and her wedding ring on her left hand. It was 9:00pm so the team and the lab rats wouldn't be there for another hour. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors of her only home. She lowered her glasses so know one would recognize her. She walked up to Grissom's office and knocked on the door then went inside to see grissom at his desk staring at a picture of him and his one and only, her.

"Not now Catherine, I'm busy." Grissom said not realizing it was Sara.

"I'll be glad to let you know that I'm not Catherine." Sara said back.

Grissom looked up and took off his glasses to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Sara?...is that you?"

"Yah it's me, and I'm back... for good."

"Oh my god, I really hope I'm not dreaming. Tell me this is not a dream, that it's real." Grissom said caressing her cheek with his hand.

"It's real and it will be forever." She said before she kissed him. They broke apart and just stared at each other for a minute.

Just then the whole team came into Grissom's office and started talking, they stopped when they saw the tall, cute, brunette standing beside Grissom.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Greg said rubbing his eyes.

"No Greg your not dreaming." Sara said.

"Oh my god, how have you been Sara? You look great, we were worried to death, Grissom wouldn't tell us anything about your sudden departure." Catherine said coming over and hugging her letting the rest of the team come over and do the same.

"Are you going to work here still?" Nick asked.

"Yah are you gonna work here? I really hope so like litterally." Greg pitched in.

"Yes, and I am now a level 4 CSI." Sara replied.

"Wow good for you." The team said in unison.

"Oh yah ummm... hold on guys me and Gil... errr Grissom need to discuss something.

Sara pulled Grissom into the corner of the room about 6 ft. away from the others.

"Ummm Gil we need to talk to Ecklie about my name tag change later."

"Ok, we'll do that later."

"What do you mean name tag change?" Warrick asked.

"Do you guys always eavesdrop?" Grissom asked.

"Only if it's interesting enough." Nick said.

"Well my last name's not Sidle anymore, it's Grissom." Sara replied smiling and then kissing Grissom in front of them all.

"Oh my god, you two are married?" Greg asked astonished, yet sad that now he didn't have a chance with Sara anymore.

"Yah we are and we have been for 6 months now." Sara said back.

"Wow Congratulations." The team said.

After a little puase Sara added one more thing.

"Oh yah and one other thing before you all go, me and Gil live together now so just send everything to his address." Sara stated.

"Ok, oh yah we need our assignments Gris." Greg said.

"Catherine?, can you be the night shift supervisor tonight for me? I want to do some things with Sara." Grissom asked.

"Yah sure." The blonde said stepping out of the office with the rest of the team.

CSI CSI CSI

Grissom and Sara went to Ecklie's office to get her nametag changed after they were done with the team.

"Oh great just what I needed to see to make my day better. I see your back Sidle." Ecklie said sarcasticly.

"Actually my name isn't sidle anymore, it Grissom." Sara said rubbing Grissom's leg, accidentaly making him groan, which earratated Ecklie.

"Not here in my office guys, do it in your car or in a tree... did you say you guys are married?" Ecklie asked accedentaly forgetting the conversation before they went into overdrive.

"Yah and we have been for 6 months now. Oh and I need my last name changed on my tag." Sara said.

"Jeez, just take Gil's spare tag."

"Ok." Sara said giving Ecklie her best deathglare.

"Oh yah, just before we finish here, you two can't let your marriage and relationship get in the way of your work or I'll have you two both fired. Got it?"

"Yah we got it." They both said in unison before they left the office.

CSI CSI CSI

"Did I ever tell you that I hate Ecklie more than meat?"

"Nope, all you ever said was that you hated Ecklie."

"Well, I HATE ECKLIE MORE THAN MEAT!!" Sara Yelled.

"I agree."

No more than five seconds after he had said ' I agree ' his cell rang, he picked it up.

"Grissom" He said into the phone.

"Hey Gil it's Catherine, we need at least two more people to help at this scene you and Sara up for it?" She asked.

"Hold on, I'll ask. Grissom covered the speaker and asked Sara if she wanted to go, she said yes. Yes, we'll be there in an hour, we just need to sew Sara's new tag onto her vest and we'll be right over."

"Ok see you in a bit."

Grissom hung up his cell and turned to Sara.

"We need to sew your new name tag onto your vest, and honey, you need to get changed, then we can go to the scene and help."

"Ok let's do that then, I can't wait to be out in the field again. I still have my gun right?"

"Yes, of coarse I keep it on a silk pillow in my desk."

"I'm that special to you?"

"Oh yah and a lot more than that."

CSI CSI CSI

Grissom and Sara arrived at the scene 1 hour later, their kits in hand, Sara's new tag on her vest and her gun in it's pouch. As soon as they were under the yellow crime scene tape Brass came over to greet them.

"Sara is that you?" Brass asked.

"Yah it's me." She replied.

"You look great, a lot more healthier than before you left. Woah why are you wearing Grissom's name tag?" Brass asked.

"Were married, we have been for 6 months now." Sara said.

"Wow congratulations you two, well it's great to have you back Kiddo."

"Thanks."

CSI CSI CSI

"So let me get this strait, Grissom said, You taught a forensics class at Harvard while you were gone?"

"Yah, it was great, but the only gross thing about it was that there was this 19 year old that kept on staring at me from the front row, he came up after class and asked me out, you know what I said to him?"

"What did you say to him?"

"I said, if my husband where here he would pour Hydro-chloric acid down your throat until you said never mind, So in a shorter version, NO!, and I walked away."

"You know me well, I love you."

"I love you too."

CSI CSI CSI

"Hey Sara!" Greg said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Uh, hi greg."

"You wanna play would you rather?"

"Sure."

"Ok you go first."

"Ok, would you rather, eat one of Grissom's exparaments or, lick jam off a Hobo's foot?"

"The first one."

"Ok my turn. Would you rather, kiss hodges or divorce Grissom?"

"That was mean, but I would rather kiss Hodges because I don't want to lose my bug man."

CSI CSI CSI

"Hey Sara. Wanna play a game?" Nick asked walking into the break room.

"Yah sure."

"Ok how about emotional strip poker?"

"Ok."

"You go first Nicky."

"Ok 4 aces beat that."

"A 3, two 4's and a 2."

"Ok spill."

"Ok I asked Grissom if he wanted to sleep with me after the first year I was here."

"You WHAT?! Holy crapamolly."

CSI CSI CSI

It was the next day and Sara and Grissom had just come into the lab.

"Oh god Gil, I don't feel so good." Sara said running off to the bathroom, doubling over and expelling all of what she had had for her meals for the day.

"Sara is that you?" a familiar blonde asked going into the stall Sara was in and checking up on her. Sara doubled over again and vomited again then when she was done she answered Catherine's question.

"Yah I think I just have the flu." Sara said just before she once again puked her food up.

" Ummm... Sara, do you think you might be -" Catherine started , shortly after being cut off by the brunette.

"Catherine, don't even think about saying the last part of the sentence, I'm not pregnant."

"Ok, but just check to make sure ok?"

"Fine, Catherine I'll check." Sara said walking off into the break room.

CSI CSI CSI

"Honey! Are you ok? I was starting to get worried about you." Grissom said.

"Yah I think I just have the flu, is it ok if I go home, I have to check something?"

"Sure, ummm... you want one of the guys to drive you, I need to stay her and finish up some stuff before I come home?" Grissom asked.

"No I think I'm good I'll drive myself, thanks, I'll see you later." Sara said kissing Grissom then walking out of the lab just as Catherine walked in.

"Where's Sara going Grissom?" The blonde asked.

" Oh, she wasn't feeling good so she's going home to rest and check some stuff." Grissom answered.

"Ooohhh..." Catherine said knowing exactly what Grissom did not.

CSI CSI CSI

When Sara got home she took out the pregnancy test from the drawer in the bathroom and peed on the stick. She waited for 15 minutes then went back and looked.

"Positive, I'm pregnant."


	2. the news 1

When morning came and Grissom was home Sara went over to him to talk to him about the pregnancy

When morning came and Grissom was home Sara went over to him to talk to him about the pregnancy.

"Ummm… Gil? I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure honey what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Grissom stood there stunned to death but also so so happy that he was going to be a father.

"Wow, I'm so thrilled, is that why you came home today?"

"Yah, Cath was in the bathroom when I was throwing up and I said I had the flu which I thought I had until now… anyways, she said that she thought that I might be pregnant and said that I should go home and check, sure enough I'm pregnant and in 9 months were going to have our very own child."

"Good have you set up an appointment with your doc. Yet?"

"Yes it on Thursday."

"Good, I'll be coming with you then."

"Good, now I'm hungry."

"That's all part of it honey." Grissom said kissing her then going into the kitchen to fix her up something.

_Now the only hard part was going to tell the team._


End file.
